


Slipstream

by Gotrix, Marorin5



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Based on the Fast & Furious Franchise, F/M, Families of Choice, Fast Cars, Goku and Vegeta are Brothers, Illegal Activities, No Ki, Revenge, Street Racing, criminals, everyone is human, underground fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotrix/pseuds/Gotrix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marorin5/pseuds/Marorin5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going back to his old ways of underground fighting and racing, Vegeta gets into a fight that ends up with his foe wanting vengeance. Knowing that the lives of his loved ones are in danger, he has no choice but to get his family and friends to team up, despite the memories it may bring. Vegeta will finally have to deal with the consequences of the choices he has made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipstream

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that was inspired on Furious 7 (loved that movie), so we figured why not, and decided to write it. It ended up being way longer than we had planned, and the sad part is we're not near the end yet. XD We hope you like it!

Having just got back from the tenth meeting of Race Wars, a triumphant Vegeta was in Orange Star City. He was working in his downtown garage, trying to fit a turbocharger on a Mitsubishi Evo 8 for his friend Lapis—an early birthday gift. As a spanner fell on his hand he hissed in pain before shaking it off. He had to be above pain. After all, he was Vegeta; Prince of all Racers. Not to mention the generation's top street fighter. Only one man had ever beaten him in a fight or race—his brother, Goku.

_'I'll have to see the kid soon. Been away too long,'_ Vegeta though fondly as he got in the car and revved up the engine, the turbocharger rattling to life, exhaust emitting flame.

"Sorted. Lapis, you better enjoy this," Vegeta sighed as he turned off the ignition and exited the car. Locking up, he left the garage and walked towards his interstate run around, an old 1970 dodge. _'I picked Bulma up in this old girl. Man, I love it,'_ he though affectionately as he neared it.

When he got with a few meters, his driver door swung open. Street lights silhouetted a hulking figure who seriously stooped to climb out. Straightened out, the figure shut the door and faced the approaching Vegeta. Unintimidated by the size of this prospective thief, Vegeta stopped defiantly in front of him arms crossed.

"Explain why you were in my car. Now," Vegeta growled, incensed at the disrespect his car had received.

"Waiting for you. Tell me, are you Vegeta, Prince of all Racers, Lord of Fighters?" the figure rumbled neutrally.

"Yes. Now who are _you_?" Vegeta barked.

"I am Broly. Prepare to be overthrown," the man now known as Broly replied as he stepped out of the shadows.

"If you wish to fight me, go ahead, _try_. I've never lost an underground fight," Vegeta boasted defiantly as he raised his fists.

"You did once. I saw it. Now, you'll lose again," Broly replied as he rushed forward.

Broly swung a leather wrapped arm down towards Vegeta's head, only to hit air as Vegeta sidestepped. As he moved Vegeta snapped a punch into Broly's exposed side, eliciting a satisfying grunt. Whipping around Broly tried to backhand Vegeta who merely ducked and used his left elbow to knock it away, slamming Broly in the gut with his right arm.

Seemingly winded, Broly kicked out only to have his leg grabbed and pulled in. Mercilessly, Vegeta yanked Broly towards him, letting him drop towards the floor, but not before he'd punched Broly several times in the face, cutting his cheeks deeply. As Broly struggled to stand, Vegeta stamped downwards, only to feel immense pressure around his ankle. Looking down he saw Broly grin.

"I'm not that slow, really. My turn, boy!" Broly laughed, a vicious glint in his eyes.

Leaping up, Broly lifted Vegeta by the leg and slammed him into the car, shattering the windows and denting the bonnet. Vegeta slid to the floor before getting up; his denim jacket torn, his face and arms peppered in cuts.

Roaring, Vegeta jumped up and punched Broly squarely in the face with downwards force, shifting him slightly. Broly however just grinned and cracked Vegeta in the gut, doubling him over. He tried to kick Vegeta down, but Vegeta swerved and punched Broly in back, barely making him flinch. Broly whipped around and landed a lucky blow to Vegeta's face, a spray of blood coming from his nose.

"I will fucking murder you!" Vegeta bellowed as he shoulder barged Broly into the car. A large shard of the front bonnet crumpled under the pressure; sending a jagged outcrop of bumper into Broly's back, puncturing him deeply.

Blood flowing everywhere Broly was momentarily dazed as Vegeta reigned punch after punch down upon him, breaking ribs and shattering some teeth.

Fresh pain snapped Broly back to reality and he used a forearm to block, one of Vegeta's strikes, Broly then punched Vegeta in the ribs, winding him. Ducking under a wild kick, Broly barged Vegeta into the crumped car, getting him snagged on wreckage. Broly stamped on Vegeta's left knee, popping it out of place. Vegeta screamed in agony and grabbed at Broly's hair, dragging him in before savagely head-butting him, causing blood to seep from Broly's forehead and his eyes to lose focus.

Sinking to his knees, Vegeta shimmied over to Broly in attempt to drive his head into the wreckage, only for Broly to spin and backhand him away. Pain and rage etched on his features. Broly then kicked the downed Vegeta without mercy, eliciting roars of pain.

_'Feeling weird? Then faint!'_ Broly thought. Looking at his clothing, he realized blood was gushing out of his head and back _. 'Need to get patched up,'_ he thought dimly as he limped away towards another car.

Looking up and slowly rising Vegeta saw Broly walk way.

"Where are you going?! I'm not finished with you!" the Prince of Racers called out, coughing as he did.

"No, but _I'm_ finished with you," Broly barked as he got into the waiting car.

"You weren't worth the effort. Didn't live up to the hype," the tall man yelled in disappointment as the car engine roared to life.

Slowly standing, Vegeta hobbled to his garage.

"I _am_ the hype!" he roared as he unlocked the doors and got into the Evo ready to pursue Broly.

Squealing out of the garage, Vegeta shifted up and pursued the silver car Broly was driving. After hitting over 160mph they approached a highway and traffic increased. A yellow cab stopped suddenly in front of Vegeta and he lost sight of Broly's car. He was about to give up until he noticed a new car had joined in the other lane.

_'It's him,'_ Vegeta thought, and then began forcing his way through onto incoming traffic. "I'm going to kill your ass!" he raged as Broly just sped up.

Vegeta accelerated even more, activating his nitros. Flame erupted from the exhausts and the car reared slightly from the forcing. Broly did the same and the game of chicked continued. When they were within fifteen meters, Vegeta ignited his second nitros tank and hit over 210 mph.

_'More than enough to end this,'_ he thought grimly.

When they were with 10 meters, Vegeta nudged the steering wheel left and veered up the side of the concrete road divide.

_'What is he do—oh, shit!'_ Broly thought as he realized what Vegeta had planned.

Vegeta angled his car slightly the right and smashed into the back left side of Broly's car. Metal twisted and buckled as the reinforced chassis of the the Evo tore through the rear axle of Broly's car, causing Vegeta's ride to career off towards the break in the divider into the other dual lane. Broly was less fortunate. His car T-boned and rolled over, jagged strips of shrapnel flew off in all directions. Eventually, Broly's car impacted the concrete barrier and smashed to a halt, crumpled and burning little was left of the once mighty car.

_'Well, nobody could survive that. Took a while, but I still won. Amazing,'_ Vegeta thought with sinister satisfaction as he slowly did a U-turn and headed out towards the city exit road.

* * *

_"Woman! This is pointless! Why make my car fuel efficient?" Vegeta growled, bored at Capsule Corps._

_'Glad I went for upgrades there,' he thought smugly. He was too proud to admit it, but he did enjoy being with the turquoise-haired woman working in his car._

_"Because it means you'll be able to use more at the end of a race, better for the engine and gives you better performance!" Bulma growled back. She'd been covered in dirt and oil all day whilst working and it was getting to her._

_"Fine, but be quick! I want that car," Vegeta replied moodily._

_"If you got off your flabby ass for once, 'Prince', I wouldn't have to do it all alone," Bulma complained as she stepped back to run a diagnostic._

_"My ass is not flabby!" Vegeta had half yelled in mock anger._

_"Pfft! Prove it," Bulma replied somewhat teasingly._

_"Okay, I will. Tomorrow at 8," Vegeta offered._

_"Okay, fine then. See you there," Bulma stated before walking off._

* * *

A couple of days later, Vegeta awoke to his phone going off. _'The hell?'_ he thought as he blearily groped for it in the gloom of his motel room. _'Where the hell is it?'_ the flame-like black-haired man wondered irritably as _Rock You Like A Hurricane_ continued to ring out. His right hand finally seized hold of the phone and opened the video message.

"I assume you thought I died. Well, someone _did_ die," a figure in shadows rumbled, hate evident with each word.

"No! How did he survive that?!" Vegeta snarled as he leapt from the bed and began frantically packing his bag. He kept an eye on video message as he gathered clothes. "You must have nine lives, Broly. Who'd I kill if not you?" the Prince of all Racers asked, totally confused.

"Turles. My brother," Broly growled bitterly as he moved his device down towards an open coffin.

In it was a tall man dressed in a suit. He seemed almost alive, until Broly panned up to Turles's head. Where his left eye should have been was hole, the right side of his face was scarlet, cracked and burnt. All of his head that was relatively unscathed was his hair, which was oddly like Vegeta's brother's.

"Holy shit... I thought it was just you in there," Vegeta muttered, guilt slowly forming in his stomach.

"No! I figured I may be unable to drive after our fight and so I brought him with me. The crash didn't kill him outright. It was the trauma of the flames and eye. By the time I put him out it was too late. He was all I had… my only family. Now, I'm going to make you feel the same pain I do. Say goodbye to your loved ones, Vegeta," Broly ranted before abruptly ending the call.

"Shit. I need to warn Goku," Vegeta grunted as he grabbed his bag and keys, before bolting out of the door.

* * *

_"Another loss, Brother. You must be wanting to retire at the ripe old age of eighteen," Vegeta laughed, having narrowly beaten Goku in a race._

_"No way!" Goku laughed as well. "I'll beat you someday, Brother. I'm sure I will. I ain't stoppin' 'til I do,"_

_"You'll need to stop driving that shitty Nissan first. Get a real car, like a Dodge or Alfa Romeo," Vegeta replied with a smirk._

_"No, thanks. I'll keep my Nissan," Goku grinned. "I like my car, thanks,"_

_"Fine. So, how shall we celebrate our 20th double podium?" Vegeta asked with a grin as he walked towards the crews._

_"Sounds good to me!" Goku replied as he followed his older brother._

_"Wash your ears, Goku! I asked how you wanted to celebrate. We could do victory laps, mocking the opposition or back to Yamcha's, get hammered and pick up some track girls?" Vegeta asked with a sigh, his brother could be hard work at times._

_"I know what you asked! I just wanted to see how you'd react," Goku grinned, but his grin was less than innocent. "Uh, I dunno. Those are all good options. Maybe we could do 'em all!"_

_"Brother, in times like these I'm glad we're related," Vegeta beamed, giving Goku a slap on the back. He was too proud to admit it, but he genuinely cared for his little brother. He was proud of him, too. Only eighteen-year-old and Goku was already a fantastic partner in crime. Then again, he had always been, even as a kid. They only had each other, for their parents died years ago, and they looked out for each other._

_"Yeah, me too," Goku smiled._

_He was one of the very few people who had seen a side of Vegeta that showed that the man could actually care for people. Vegeta had practically raised him after the death or their parents. They were criminals, yes, but they loved their lives. Goku wouldn't change anything if he was given the option, and he knew Vegeta wouldn't either._

* * *

A tall, black-haired man with wild, spiky hair grinned as he sneaked quietly to the kitchen. He saw his lovely wife washing the dishes. She hasn't noticed his presence. Good. His smile turned into a smirk as he neared her, wrapping his arms around her waist, making her yelp in surprise as he kissed her neck affectionately.

"Goku!" the black-haired woman scolded, although it was all an act, because she was laughing. "I've told you a thousand times not to sneak up on me!"

"But why?" he whined with a grin. "It's fun, Chi!"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, but the smile didn't leave her face. "It's not!"

"It is!"

"Not." She turned around and kissed him.

When they pulled apart, he smirked. "That's what makes it most fun."

She giggled. "Oh, aren't you a charmer?"

Goku grinned, and Chi-Chi couldn't help but think he looked adorable. "You know I am."

"Mommy! Daddy!" A small, black-haired boy ran into the kitchen to his parents.

"Hey, Champ!" Goku smiled, let go of his wife and instead bent down to scoop up his four-year-old son. Gohan was his parents' pride and joy. He was the miracle that they created together.

"Daddy, when are we gonna play?" Gohan asked his father, his big, black eyes shining innocently. "You said we would."

"And we will." Goku smiled and ruffled his son's hair, before tossing him up into the air and catching him. Gohan squealed and laughed.

Just then, something caught Gohan's eye. He saw a car stopping in front of his home from the window. He knew immediately who it was. He recognized the car. "It's Uncle Vegeta!"

Vegeta walked up the path and knocked, though he knew his brother was aware he'd arrived.

It didn't take long for the door to fly open, and out came Gohan who latched himself onto Vegeta's leg. "Uncle!"

"Hey, Kid. Been keeping your Dad out of trouble?" Vegeta greeted as he ruffled the boy's hair.

Gohan grinned widely. "Yu-huh!"

"Hey, Vegeta," Goku greeted coolly as he walked towards his brother and son, hands stuffed into his pockets. He couldn't help but smile when seeing his brother interact with his son. Vegeta was a cold man, but he wasn't really like that with the people he actually cared of—and those weren't many. But, then again, Gohan could make even the coldest of men smile.

"What's up?" Goku asked.

"Goku. Good to see you. Well, I was in the neighborhood and figured we could catch up. Maybe go for a quick drive?" Vegeta replied, nodding to his car. _'I hope I can keep this stupid fake grin up,'_ he thought wearily.

Anyone who didn't know Vegeta would have bought the fake grin. Everyone who knew Vegeta would've been freaked out by it. Goku, however, could tell his brother was worried of something. _'But, what could actually worry Vegeta?'_ "Sure."

"Ooh! Can I go to, Dad?!" Gohan asked cheerfully, grabbing Goku's pants leg. He hadn't noticed his uncle's worry.

"You better stay with your mom, Kiddo," Goku told him, patting his head. Gohan pouted.

Chi-Chi had followed her husband and son to the door and put her hands on her hips when seeing her son's face. "Aw, come on. I'm not that boring, am I?" Gohan shook his head 'no', and she smiled. "Nice to see you, too, Vegeta." She nodded to her brother-in-law. She didn't know him as well as Goku did, but she could tell there was something Vegeta wished to tell her husband alone.

"Good to see you, too, Chi-Chi. Goku, let's go," Vegeta calmly stated as he climbed back into his car.

Goku nodded. He turned around and saw the worried expression on Chi-Chi's face. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon," he told his wife before kissing her briefly. "See you later, Buddy." He ruffled his son's hair and followed his brother into the car.

"Buckle up," Vegeta ordered as he started the car. He pulled out of the space and headed along the main road slowly, turning left at a junction to get onto smaller road. After following it for a few minutes, Vegeta turned right down an old country lane before turning left down an old tractor path. He went down it a short way until he came across a giant, old barn.

"Welcome back to the hub," Vegeta said to Goku as he got out and opened the Barn door. It revealed over a dozen cars, armored, Jeeps, Mazda's, Nissans and Muscle cars, all gleaming and modified. Behind them were racks three deep, filled with guns, grenades and tools.

"I've made a terrible mistake, Brother," Vegeta sadly sighed as he sat on the hood of a Toyota Supra.

"You sayin' you've made a mistake is terrible already," Goku told him as he leaned on the Jeep beside the Toyota Supra. "What did you do?"

"I got drawn back in. I couldn't walk away from the fighting, the racing, the glory... I entered the circuits again. I became Champion again. I was loud as I did it too, I wanted the world to know I was back. This sadly attracted the attention of a maniac named Broly. He challenged me to a fight. I barely made it out alive. He was badly injured, too, though. When he escaped, I chased him, rammed him and he crashed. Three days ago, I killed a man again. Now, everything is at risk," Vegeta explained slowly and solemnly, knowing he'd let down his brother.

"What?!" Goku was usually calm, but he was trying really hard not punch his brother in the face. He was disappointed in his brother and angry because he knew everyone they cared of was probably at risk. He knew it from experience. "Why'd you do that? I thought we'd agreed that we'd move on from that!"

"We did, but quitting was easier for you! After you beat me, I pushed everyone away, even Bulma. You forgave me for that. She didn't. I had nothing! _Nothing_! You have a loving wife, and a bright, happy child. What did I have? I needed to have a purpose again. Fighting and racing was it. I had to try and kill Broly. You didn't see him. I knew after fighting me he'd likely go after you. I only wish I'd succeeded in killing the bastard..." Vegeta replied defensively, resentment beginning to rear its head.

Goku sighed. He knew Vegeta was right in a way. He did miss his old life too, sometimes, but that didn't mean he wanted it back. Having a family was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. He wanted his brother to have the same happiness, but the one woman he ever genuinely loved never forgave him. Vegeta truly didn't have anything. "I understand, but now we're in danger because of this! You said it, Vegeta—I have a wife and a child, and if something ever happens to them, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"That's why we're going to bring back the crew. We need to put Broly down before he picks us off one by one," Vegeta gruffly explained.

"We do." Goku sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How come they always got involved into conflicts like this? "There's something I don't understand though. You said you killed someone, but Broly is the one after us. Who was it?"

"His brother..." Vegeta muttered awkwardly. "Turns out he was the getaway driver, thought Broly was alone," he quickly added, trying to justify his actions.

Goku looked at his brother for a moment, and then shook his head. "You really fucked up, didn't you?" he muttered

"You know me, I never do things by halfs," Vegeta replied, nudging his brother to lighten the mood slightly.

Goku smiled slightly. "You never change."

"Sadly, I do not. Let's go back to your family. It's getting late and we've a load of calls to make tomorrow." Vegeta smiled back as he closed up and went back to his car.

Goku laughed a little and followed his brother. "Yeah."

* * *

_"You! I can understand you beating me in that fight—I've been lazy lately—but, nobody outraces me! I demand to see your car! You must have cheated!" Vegeta roared at his younger, striding over as Goku got out of his car._

_"What?" Goku asked, hurt in his voice. "You know I wouldn't cheat! You can see my car! There's nothin' wrong with it, promise!"_

_"Do I know though? I've kicked your sorry ass at everything since you were born! You're probably desperate to get out of my glorious shadow. I will check your piece of crap car. Move!" Vegeta snapped, unable to accept the truth._

_'Winning is all I have. It's how I survived. If I don't win, I'm nothing. Just another idiot from streets. No. I'm better than that. Goku must have cheated; both times,' He thought as he furiously raised the car bonnet._

_"You know I've been training hard to defeat you, Vegeta! I've always been!" Goku argued._

_"No amount of training can make anyone that fast or strong," Vegeta growled as he slammed the bonnet down, unable to find anything unusual._

_"You lost. Lay off Goku and accept it, Vegeta," Yamcha snapped, fed up of the smaller man's tantrum._

_"Piss off, Yamcha! I suggest you leave me. Last time you annoyed me, I seem to recall I kicked your ass and stole your girlfriend. Mind you the latter was all too easy. Isn't that right, Woman?!" Vegeta barked coldly._

_"How could you?! Goku's shown you nothing but adoration and you repay him like this. It's disgusting! As for Yamcha, you hardly kicked his ass. I seem to recall you breaking your nose in a supposedly separate incident. He is good enough to forgive us, and yet still you torment him. If you carry on like this, you'll be a bachelor again—rattling around your blood money bought home," Bulma warned as she ranted ever louder._

_"What a shame that would be. Eat what I want again, drink when I want again, watch TV I want again, fight more again and have regular sex with an attractive woman again. Such a threat," Vegeta mocked with a hollow laugh._

_Goku gasped. He hadn't expected his brother to react like that or to say those things, especially not to Bulma. "Vegeta,"_

_"Yo! You're takin' it too far, Ass!" Launch growled, defending her friend._

_"Oh, great! It's the bipolar bitch!" Vegeta shouted, only to be turned around and ending up facing a pissed off Tien._

_"Leave now, Vegeta, whilst you can," Tien rumbled, veins pulsating._

_"Oh, I'll leave. You assholes will never see me again. You're all dead to me, especially you, Brother. Woman, come with me now or else," Vegeta ordered as he barged past Krillin to get to his car._

_"I'm not going anywhere," Bulma glared, putting a restraining hand on Goku's chest, who looked who was about to follow his older brother._

_"Your loss!" Vegeta shouted as he sped off._

_"Goku, you okay, buddy?" Krillin asked, concerned._

_"I..." Goku didn't understand. He figured his brother would be proud of him for finally winning. He had trained and practiced so long to beat Vegeta. It didn't make any sense. If roles had been reversed, he would've been so proud of his sibling for reaching such a level as a fighter and a racer. Goku thought he'd have his older brother's support, just like he always had, but it seemed that it wasn't going to be the case this time. "I thought..." He gritted his teeth. "Nothing. Never mind. I'm fine."_

_"You sure?" Krillin asked again._

_"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure." So, Vegeta didn't want to have anything to do with him, huh? That was fine. He could play the same game. "If I'm dead to Vegeta, then he'll be dead to me. It's as simple as that." Maybe it was his anger speaking, but he didn't care. He would miss his brother, but he wouldn't lose everything like Vegeta would. Goku had a loving wife and a beautiful six-month-old son now. He wouldn't be the one who ended up alone. "I have my own family now. I have people who loves me. With or without my brother, I'll still be happy."_

* * *

"No, you can't!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. After her husband and his brother came back, they spent the whole evening together. Goku wanted to tell her what Vegeta told him, but he couldn't since Gohan was around. They had to wait until Vegeta left and Gohan was asleep to finally talk in the privacy of their bedroom, and she didn't like the news one bit!

"Chi-Chi," Goku told her calmly, "I have to."

"You don't!"

"I do, Chi. Broly is hell-bent on destroying Vegeta and everything he cares for. We're one of 'em. I gotta help if I want you and Gohan to be safe."

"But you won't be safe!"

"You and Gohan are more important." Goku saw the worry in his wife's eyes. He held her face and put his forehead against hers. "I won't let anything happen to either of you. I'll do everything I have to do in order to stop Broly and keep you two safe. Don't worry about me."

Chi-Chi closed her eyes. She was trying to be tough, but she could feel a sting in her eyes. "How do you want me not to worry about you, Goku? Your life will be in danger. You could die!"

Goku knew that, but he wasn't worried. It wouldn't be the first time he was in a risky situation. A few years ago, he was fighting and racing illegally with his brother and their friends. They were in danger all the time, but the danger was just part of the fun! And even though he had settled down and had a family, he never lost that adventurous personality that characterized him. "I know, but that's what makes it fun."

Those words. Those words were the same ones he told her all those years ago, when they first met. Chi-Chi wasn't able to comprehend how danger could be fun to someone, but there was something about Goku that made her intrigued about him. There were so different. She was more of a good girl. She was one of the best students in school and university. She became a nurse, wanting to help people who were hurt or sick. She was a pretty good nurse, too! And, one day, an injured Goku became one of her patients. He had been involved in a fight, and he was pretty hurt. He had won, but he still had enough sense to go to the nearest medical center, which happened to be the one Chi-Chi was working in at the time.

He thought she was hot. To him, the nurse uniform just made her look more sexy, and him, being an illegal street fighter and racer, enjoyed having someone so beautiful tending his wounds. And so, every time he got hurt, he did everything he could so that she would be the one to treat him. At first it had been physical attraction that made him talk to her, but as he got to know her more, he began to like her for her personality. She was sweet and innocent, but yet she still had a fierce personality that amused him. He began to see her for who she was.

He was determined to have some kind of relationship with her. At first, Chi-Chi wasn't happy about having to take care of someone like Goku. She did think he was handsome, but she wasn't really fond of his personality at the beginning. She wasn't amused that Goku always wanted her to be the one to tend his wounds, and she couldn't understand it either. Why her out of all nurses? But, as time passed, they began to know each other more and they became friends. And Goku wasn't the only one wanting a relationship. She had developed a crush for him, too. She couldn't understand how she fell for a criminal, but she did.

Her father had over-protected her and spoiled her, so she didn't know about the underground world. The most rebellious thing she ever did was to go to a party her father had forbidden her to go (and Goku laughed when she admitted that). So, while she had showed him the world of domestic life, he showed her the underground world. By that time, they had been going out for some few weeks, and Goku wanted to show her his own world, after she showed him hers. It was terrifying to her to go to such place, but Goku reassured her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She met his brother and his friends, and she saw the infamous underground racing and fighting tournaments. And while it wasn't exactly her style of fun, it felt extremely good to let go and be a not-so-good girl for once, especially because Goku was with her.

She had been in relationship with some men before, but none of them made her as happy as Goku did. He was the one who took her innocence as well. She used to believe couples had to wait until marriage to have sex, but that suddenly didn't matter to her anymore once she and Goku started dating. There was something about his wild personality that brought out a side of her she never knew she had. Her own rules and morals went out the window, and the 'bad' side was finally set free.

Then, when she found out she was pregnant with Gohan, she didn't know what to think. One side of her was happy, but the other was worried. She had a life and a job, and having a baby would change everything. Still, she had always wanted one, and she was willing to throw everything away for her child. What worried her the most was how Goku would react. It took all of her courage, but she told him the truth. He was shocked, but happy as well, and he accepted their new child.

But, Chi-Chi didn't forget her old thoughts about having a family in the future. She wanted to be married when she had children. She admitted this to Goku, and they decided to get married. It wasn't a big or produced ceremony, but it was special to her, and it was one of the happiest days in her life. However, nothing would compare to the day her little boy was born. She was so happy, and so was Goku. He was still competing in the underground world with his brother and friends, but that didn't stop him from being a good husband and father to her and to Gohan.

Then, after the incident between Goku and Vegeta, the two brothers decided to finally stop their careers in the world of racing and fighting. They had already made enough money to last for a lifetime. They just needed to move on and get used to domestic life. Their friends were surprised with their deal, but they accepted it and they were still friends. Chi-Chi had been so happy! She loved Goku, and she didn't care if he was a criminal, but she did sometimes wish they had a normal, domestic life. It was hard for Goku, but he was able to settle down with her and their son.

But, now, all that life they built together was going to get destroyed because of Goku's brother. It wasn't fair that her husband had to be dragged into his brother's problems. "I know... I know, but there's no reason for _you_ to risk _your_ life. Vegeta is the one that caused this. He can deal with it himself. He's strong, skilled, and he has always done things like this. I'm sure he won't need your help."

"You know that's not true, Chi," Goku told her. "Vegeta's my brother. I can't abandon him, even if he didn't need my help. Besides, he wouldn't gather the crew to stop Broly if he couldn't do it on his own. He's just too proud to admit he needs help."

Chi-Chi bit her lower lip. She knew that. She didn't want to accept it though. She could still remember when Goku participated on those underground matches. Every day, she would worry about his safety. She didn't want to go back to those days of endless worrying again. She couldn't stand the thought of losing Goku. She loved him, and she wanted her family to be together. She didn't want Gohan to lose a parent like she did. She really didn't want Goku to risk his life again, but she wouldn't stand in his way either. She knew she couldn't stop him.

Goku could tell how worried Chi-Chi was. It reminded him of when he was still competing. She would try to be supportive, but she could always see past her mask of strength. He knew she was worrying about him, and that worry was killing her. He didn't want her to go through that again, either. He wanted to calm her nerves. So, he did what he knew from experience that would calm her (even for the sightless bit), and joined his lips with her. "Don't worry," he whispered once they pulled apart, his face centimeters away from hers. "I won't die that easily. I'll do everything in my power to come back to you and Gohan. You know that."

Chi-Chi knew that indeed, but she was also aware that Goku wasn't strong enough to survive certain situations. He was just a human being. He wasn't Superman. "You better do so, Buster! Or, I swear, I will kill you all over again when we meet in Other World."

Goku chuckled. Ah, there was her fiery spirit he loved so much! Wordlessly, he joined his lips with hers once again, trying to show her his love and to assure her that everything would be alright.

* * *

_Chi-Chi opened her eyes to see the naked torso of a man. She blinked in surprise, and then she realized her own nakedness. When she looked up, she saw the face of her boyfriend staring at her. Memories of last night came into her mind like a kick, and she couldn't stop herself from blushing. She suddenly felt so shy. "Hi…"_

_"Mornin'." Goku chuckled and kissed her lips. He thought she looked so adorable. "How did you sleep?"_

_"Perfect…" Chi-Chi accidentally said her thoughts aloud. When she realized it, her cheeks turned even redder in embarrassment._

_"That's good to know." Goku smirked and kissed her neck, hugging her nude body closer to his. She was so beautiful, and so fragile. Goku didn't think he had ever seen a woman as pretty and innocent than Chi-Chi. She seemed so fragile. It made him want to protect her with everything he had. "Last night was great!"_

_She giggled and blushed. "I had never done it before…" She was kind of embarrassed. She wasn't even sure why, but she did. She loved Goku, and she was sure that he loved her, too. She used to believe people had to wait until marriage to have sex. She didn't have sex with any of her former boyfriends because of that belief, but it all changed when she met Goku. He brought out a wild side of hers that she didn't know she had. "I wanted my first time to be special."_

_Goku smiled and and stroked her cheek with his thumb, putting his forehead against his. "And was it special?"_

_"It was." It really was. Maybe she wasn't married, but it was still her first time and it really meant a lot to her. It was probably the most perfect night of her life. "And was it for you?" Chi-Chi knew Goku had been with some women before being with her. She didn't really know the underworld, but Goku had told that there were many slutty women. She was inexperienced, and so she was afraid that she hadn't really pleased him. She didn't think she could compete with a hot, beautiful woman with a great body and experience._

_"Yeah." Goku had been with other women, yes, but most of them were just flings. There were very few ones that he had genuinely cared for, but he had never honestly loved a woman until he met Chi-Chi. There was something about her that made him crazy. At first, it was just physical attraction, but then it developed into something more. Her innocence, prettiness, quick-temper, sweetness, and many other things made her unique. He loved her, and no other woman could compete with Chi-Chi in his eyes. "Yeah, it was."_

_"Really?" Chi-Chi asked shyly._

_"Really." Goku kissed her lips again. "I love you." It wasn't really like him to admit his love out loud, but she made it worth it._

_Chi-Chi smiled. She felt such joy when he told her that. Her heart jumped happily with his words. "I love you, too."_

_They kissed passionately again and again, until eventually Chi-Chi ended pinned down to the mattress with Goku hovering above her, ready to commence the act they had done last night._

* * *

"Tien, I need your hel—" Vegeta began as he called up his old friend and one time enemy. It was hard to swallow his pride and call his friends for help, but he knew it was necessary.

"I'll be there by nightfall. Meet at the barn?" Tien interrupted, already reaching for his pre packed travel bag.

"How the hell do you even know about that?!" Vegeta half yelped in surprise _. 'Only Goku, Piccolo, the runt, and I know about that place,'_ he though in mild alarm, his safe house may be compromised.

"How? I work for the King's government. Nothing is secret. That, and you get mouthy when drunk, see you later," Tien laughed down the phone as he went to find Launch.

"I can never read that guy..." Vegeta muttered as he checked the next number.

_'I'll call Lapis,'_ he thought, knowing his good friend would be on the next plane over. Dialing the number he got a, 'could not connect your call, please try again,' later response. _'Odd. He must be on another bender. Lucky git,'_ He though, letting out a rueful chuckle.

Dialing the next number he instinctively shuddered.

_'Yamcha.'_ Vegeta inwardly groaned. The call was accepted and immediately Vegeta's ears were assaulted by screeching techno music.

"Vegeta, the hell are you calling for?!" Yamcha bellowed over the music.

"I messed up. I… um… need your...help," Vegeta choked out. It was bad enough that he had to admit he needed help. The fact he had to admit it to _Yamcha_ of all people just made it worse.

"Why should I help you? You stole my girlfriend!" Yamcha shouted over the music.

What Vegeta didn't know was that he was grinning, in a hot tub, with three models.

"That's ancient history! Besides, you cheated on her first!" Vegeta snapped back, regretting the call.

"Yes, but _I_ didn't cheat with people she thought were friends. _We_ were friends. Now, apologize and say please if you want my help," Yamcha shouted back, trying to hide the laughter in his voice.

_'I have no choice... dear Lord, I am getting wasted after this.'_ Vegeta realized with disgust.

"I am... sorry I stole Bulma... Please... will you help me?" Vegeta stuttered, spitting each word like it was poison.

"Okay then! I'll be at Goku's tonight. By the way, I was messing with you. Ciao!" Yamcha replied, roaring with laughter as he hung up.

"Ladies, where were we?" He grinned as he slumped back into the tub.

"I will murder that bastard!" Vegeta raged as he went to get a calming beer.

After finishing it, he decided to go back to his task.

"Okay, beer over. Time to call the runt," Vegeta grumbled as he reached for his phone again. Dialing again Vegeta waited for an eternity before hearing:

"You've reached Krillin. I'm ready to service you, my love machine," Krillin purred down the phone.

"What the hell?! Runt, are you coming on to me?!" Vegeta gagged down the phone, horrified.

"No! God no! I thought it was Lazuli! She sometimes uses her work phone and calls me when bored for, um... never mind," Krillin awkwardly shouted in horror.

"I don't want to know! Right... Goku and I are in trouble. We need help. Meet at the Barn tonight at nine," Vegeta responded slowly, increasingly sickened.

"I'll be there. I'll bring Lazuli too," Krillin replied before hanging up. Immediately he started to call his wife.

"We have seriously weird friends... Goku, I worry about you," Vegeta muttered, still shaken. It was so uncomfortable to think that the runt was his brother's best friend.

Then, he called the last person.

"Piccolo, meet at the barn at nine tonight. We need you," Vegeta informed to the voicemail service.

_'He always screens his calls,'_ he thought in mild disdain. _'Better see what Goku's up to.'_ He walked off.

* * *

_'Go me,' Vegeta thought bitterly as he poured himself another whisky, the bottle having been left as usual._

_"Tom, I'll have a Budweiser after this. Tom?" he called out, only to look around and see only the typical bar flies and teens that inhabited Smugglers Inn, his bar of choice._

_'Even Tom's left me. Probably doing his precious inventory,' Vegeta thought moodily as he poured out the last of the bottle._

_As he drank, thoughts he hadn't allowed himself to have begun flooding into his mind._

_'Another win another celebration drunkening... This is a piss poor celebration. Used to be brilliant, we'd head to Yamcha's, party in the street and race. Had some great times back then. Goku loved it even more than I did. Was so proud of me winning all the time,' Vegeta sighed sadly as he went behind the bar to get a new drink._

_He hated to think about his brother. At first, it was because of how furious he was that his kid brother bested him in a fight and in a race. However, as time passed, he began to realize that it was because he missed him. He and Goku had always been a team—it had always been the two of them—and he pushed his little brother away._

_'How did I repay that adoration? I abandoned him when he realised his dream to win,' Vegeta fumed, slamming his fist down on the table, causing the shock to pain his newly swollen shoulder._

_"That fricking hurt," Vegeta growled. 'The woman can tend to it… No. She can't. I pushed her away, too. The only person to love me even after seeing all my faults and I cheated on her. I'm gonna be thirty and have nothing to show for it. No friends, partner or family,' he lamented as he slammed back his beer. He was too proud to admit it—even to himself—but he missed his friends, his brother, and his girlfriend._

_Then, an image of his nephew—Gohan—flashed through Vegeta's mind. He hadn't seen the kid in over a year. Gohan was only six months the last time he saw him, and yet, he could still see the eyes of a fighter in that little baby._

_'So innocent, full of potential… Perhaps I should give the boy a chance, even if I must make some amends with my brother,' Vegeta rationalized, trying to avoid his guilt and loneliness. He kept telling himself it was only for Gohan, but he failed to realize the real reason of why he wanted to return._

_Finishing his last drink Vegeta left the bar to go to Goku's home._

_'Time for a slightly drunken road trip. Yamcha would approve,' Vegeta grunted as he entered a taxi._

* * *

"Guys! Come on in!" Goku greeted when he opened the door.

"Hi, Goku," Tien greeted as he stepped in. "Brought Chaiotzu and Launch as well. Sounded serious—thought you'd need the help."

Chaiotzu surged in close behind. "Hi, Goku! Long time no attempt to arrest you," he quipped.

Goku chuckled. "Yep. It's been a while, huh?"

"Yo!" Launch grinned as she followed. "Hear you two go in trouble again. What's up this time?"

"We'll explain later. Everyone's gotta arrive first," Goku told her.

"Of course we wait," Tien replied evenly. "Not like it was a 10 hour drive down or anything," he added with a mutter. After nearly a year without Goku contacting him, he was a bit put out. It took a murder attempt for Goku to invite him around again.

"Hey, where's your lovely wife and child?" Chaiotzu asked eagerly. He'd always adored Goku's family.

Goku smiled at him. "In the living room. Follow me."

"Okay then," Tien and Chiaotzu said in unison.

"Come on, Boys!" Launch told them. "Let's move it!" She followed Goku to the living room, and Tien and Chaiotzu followed them. They entered to the living room where Chi-Chi and Gohan were.

"He's adorable!" Chaiotzu beamed as he saw Gohan peep from behind his mom.

"Ah, cute. Launch, I think I want one," Tien grinned.

Launch raised an eyebrow. "You—with a kid? Kinda hard to believe," she muttered, but she was smirking.

Goku laughed. "Aw, c'mon! You said the same thing 'bout me all those years ago, and look at me now." He went to his son and gently nudged him forwards. "Gohan, remember my friends; Tien, Chiaotzu, and Launch?" The boy looked at them for a moment, then back to his father, nodding. "Good. Say 'hi'."

"Hi!" Gohan said, waving shyly.

"Hey, Kid!" Launch walked towards the child and knelt down in front of him. "Long time no see. You've grown, huh?" She ruffled his hair. Then, she stood up and walked to Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi! Mah gal!" She hugged her friend. "How've you been?"

"Dandy," Chi-Chi replied with a smile as she let go of Launch. "What about you?"

"Fine, fine. Takin' care of these two men here." She nodded towards the direction of Tien and Chiaotzu.

"And you do a brilliant job of it. Also, I would be good with kids! Look, I'll prove it," Tien cheerily replied. He walked over to Gohan and squatted so he was eye level.

"Hi, Gohan, it's been ages. You car-mad like your dad and uncle?" he asked in a friendly tone, which was slightly offset by his huge frame, scars and third eye tattoo.

"If he has a kid, I'd end up raising it whilst he works. Same thing happened with the dog," Chaoitzu sighed to Goku quietly.

Goku snickered.

"I do like cars," Gohan replied to Tien. He wasn't really intimidated of him. He knew he was a friend of his father's, and that made him trustworthy.

"Brilliant! Glad to hear it. If you're a good boy for your Mom whilst your Dad is away, I'll let you try and drive one of my cars," Tien grinned quietly, hoping to start the boy on the path to rebellion.

"Tien. Behave," Chaiotzu warned, knowing his brother was probably spoiling Gohan.

Chi-Chi crossed her arms and glared at Tien. She didn't want her son to get into such dangerous situations like his father did.

"If you're thinking you're gonna make my little boy become a criminal like you, then you've got another thing coming!" She didn't know if she could keep Gohan out of the underground world of fighting and racing forever, but she at least wanted him to have a normal-ish life as well. "He's too young. Besides, I want him to have other experiences as well."

"I'm not a criminal, Chi-Chi! I'm with law enforcement now! I never said I'd let him race around! No harm in him sitting on my knees steering whilst I have the pedals. Besides, it'd be in a paddock," Tien protested.

"Law enforcement, and he is here hanging out with a gang of illegal fighters and racers," Chi-Chi muttered, making Goku and Launch chuckle at her words. "Fine, but if that happens, you better take care of my son with your life! You hear?"

"Never said I was a good member of the service," Tien laughed boomingly. "Of course, if it makes you feel better I'll use a car with a kill switch." Tien smiled, knowing he'd won for once.

"Whatever." Chi-Chi shook her head and sighed.

"He thinks he won. It's almost cute," Chaiotzu snorted to Goku who snickered.

"Who else is coming, Goku? Please tell me Krillin will be here." Tien asked as he picked Gohan up with one arm and carried him over to talk to Goku and show him off to Launch. "See, he's cute! We need one," he laughed to Launch, presenting Gohan like a waiter shows off a tray of wine.

"Enough, Tien," Launch told him and then rolled her eyes. "Leave the poor kid alone."

Goku took his son from his friend's arms. "Krillin will be comin', yeah. He said he'd bring Lazuli. Lapis is s'pposed to come, and so are Yamcha and Piccolo," the black-haired man said, and then smiled at his son and ruffled his hair.

"Awesome. Been a while since we were all together," Tien said happily. Just then there was a knock at the door followed by muffled voices.

"Let's see who else made it to the party," Goku said, putting Gohan down, and then went to open the door.

"Goku!" a kind voice yelled as the front door opened. Krillin immediately rushed forward and half tackled Goku with a hug.

"Hey, Krillin!" Goku laughed.

"Hello," Lazuli greeted, standing behind her husband. She was smiling, which was pretty rare. She knew how much Krillin cared for Goku, and how happy he was to see his best friend again. They were like brothers, and seeing her husband happy made her happy.

"Hey, Lazu—" Goku was going to greet Lazuli, but as soon as he lifted his gaze to see her, he was shocked to see someone else standing beside the blonde-haired woman.

"Hi, Goku. It's been too long!" a beautiful turquoise-haired woman warmly greeted in the doorway.

"B—Bu—Bulma?!" the shocked man stammered, his eyes wide. He hadn't expected to see her at all!

"The one and only!" She giggled. With that, she came in and hugged him tightly. She'd missed her best friend incredibly.

Goku hesitantly hugged her back. He did miss his friend, but he was worried. He knew how bad things were between his brother and Bulma. He didn't know how Vegeta would react.

_'Vegeta didn't say that he told her. Then how…?'_ "Bulma, how do you know what's going on?"

"Krillin. Wasn't going to be Vegeta," she replied with a sad note to her voice. Krillin flinched as she admitted he told her to come.

Goku glanced to his best friend, then back at Bulma. He wasn't mad at Krillin. Bulma was a part of the crew, and she deserved to know as well, but he was worried about his brother. Vegeta was too proud to admit it to anyone, but Goku knew he loved Bulma. She was probably the only woman Vegeta ever genuinely cared for.

"Yeah…"

"One a scale of one to Yamcha, how screwed am I when Vegeta sees her?" Krillin asked Goku fearfully. _'I did not think this through,'_ he thought nervously.

"In all honesty," Goku began, watching Bulma as she talked to Chi-Chi and Launch, "you'll be lucky if you don't end up like Yamcha, at least for a while."

Krillin just held his head in his hands at Goku's response.

"Relax, Krillin. I won't let Vegeta kill you," Tien reassured his old friend.

"Thanks, man," Krillin weakly replied.

"He never said anything about stopping him from hurting you," Chaiotzu pointed out before laughing at Krillin's involuntary gulp.

"Well, maybe Tien won't, but I will," Goku said, defending his best friend. "Besides, maybe this will do them some good." He crossed his arms over his chest. "They have to at least talk things through."

"True," Tien muttered. Just then there was a tremendously loud knock on the door.

"I'M GOIN'! I'M GOIN'! NO NEED TO TAKE DOWN THE DOOR!" Goku yelled and opened the door.

"Goku! Sorry for the noise, but I love to make an entrance," Yamcha grinned as he briefly hugged Goku.

Goku rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "I know you do."

"Well, where is everyo... _oh_. Why is _she_ here?" Yamcha groaned when he caught sight of Bulma.

"Nice to see you, too, Yamcha," Bulma sarcastically greeted, crossing her arms instinctively.

"Bulma, I'm glad to see you. Just surprised you're here, seeing as this is Vegeta's gathering," Yamcha clarified, trying to calm his ex.

"Vegeta doesn't worry me. I'm here for Goku," Bulma replied coolly as she turned back to talk to Chi-Chi.

Goku didn't really buy that, but he wouldn't question her either. "Thanks, Bulma."

Gohan blinked. "But, if you're here for Daddy, then why not for Uncle Vegeta?" he asked innocently, not knowing how sore the topic was for Bulma. He had been just a baby when Vegeta neglected everyone. He couldn't remember there was a point in his life in which Vegeta was just some stranger instead of his uncle.

"He brought it up. Prepare for the Ice Queen Bulma to emerge," Chaiotzu muttered to Krillin wearily.

"He played the Break Up Card. He shouldn't have done that," Krillin replied quietly with a nervous chuckle.

"We—um—fell out a while ago, Gohan. It's just boring grown up stuff—silly really," Bulma explained patiently. _'Because the bastard broke my heart,'_ she thought painfully, memories of the night they broke up surfacing.

Goku ran a hand through his hair. Gohan didn't remember how Vegeta was after he lost the Underground Championship. Vegeta pushed everyone away, he distanced himself from his family, and he broke Bulma's heart. He didn't tell his son, because he didn't want his son to think badly about his uncle. After all, Vegeta had changed after he realized he missed his brother, friends, and girlfriend.

"It's a long story, Son," he told Gohan. He couldn't blame him for asking. He was just a naïve kid. "Don't worry about it."

Gohan had a feeling he did something wrong, but he couldn't quite tell what. "Okay." He wasn't sure if it was asking Bulma about Vegeta, but he was starting to regret it. Whatever caused the change of mood in the room, Gohan was sure it was his fault. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize. You've done nothing wrong!" Bulma said immediately, walking over and hugging the life out of Gohan.

A knock at the door interrupted the cute moment _. 'Piccolo. Gotta be,'_ Tien thought cheerily.

Goku guessed the same thing Tien thought. "Piccolo~!" he said in a singing voice, and then opened the door.

"Don't do that," Piccolo told Goku with his arms crossed across his chest. "Hearing you sing is worse than having to deal with psychopaths. I mean it."

"Aw, how mean!" Goku whined playfully while laughing.

Piccolo just rolled his eyes at his friend's foolish attitude. "Whatever."

"One day if you keep it up, Goku, he'll try to kill you. Again!" Krillin joked as he offered his hand to Piccolo.

"Yes, indeed. I'd be careful if I were you," Piccolo agreed, shaking Krillin's hand.

Goku laughed. "No need." He smirked. "After all, I am stronger than you."

Piccolo grunted, but a smirk came onto his face. "Don't you think you'll be the strongest forever, Goku."

"He'll still be faster than you even if you get stronger. Can't kill what you can't catch," Tien reminded Piccolo teasingly. The only man to ever out race Goku was Vegeta, and even that rarely happened.

"Well, damn it. I will find a way though. Don't count me out just yet," Piccolo told Goku.

Goku laughed, his eyes gleaming. He loved challenges! "Believe me, I haven't."

"Mister Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed happily as he ran towards the tall man he thought of like an uncle. "It's been so long! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Kid," Piccolo said. He hated to admit it, but he really had a soft spot for Goku's young son. Somehow the child was always able to break his wall of toughness and make him feel soft _._

_'No wonder Goku is so gentle around him.'_ Goku was a wild, fun-loving man, but whatever toughness he had always disappeared when he was around his son. Piccolo used to think it was ridiculous, but now the same thing happened to him as well, and Gohan wasn't even his son!

"That's good!" Gohan grinned.

"Hey, where's my brother? Isn't he supposed to come?" Lazuli asked, noticing Lapis wasn't there.

"Probably on a celebration bender. He entered some big drift race championship a little while ago. You know how he gets," Tien replied. He knew Lapis very well after spending a year trying to arrest him before changing to Goku's side.

"Yeah, probably," Lazuli knew her brother better than anyone. She knew that what Tien was saying was true, but she suddenly had a feeling something was very wrong.

_'I'm just being foolish. Lapis is just fine,' She reassured herself._

"Well, we can't just stay here and wait for Lapis. We should get going. Vegeta's waitin' for us," Goku said.

The group nodded in agreement, and after saying goodbye to Chi-Chi and Gohan, they got into their cars and followed Goku to the secret barn.

* * *

_'It's a good job cops fear me. I was far over the limit,' Vegeta thought ruefully as he stepped out of his car and gazed across at his brother's house._

_"I better get on with this," he muttered to himself as he slowly walked over. 'This will either go well or I'm going to be hit really hard.' Vegeta suddenly felt nervous. Approaching the front door, the black-haired man raised his left hand to knock._

_The door opened by a smiling Chi-Chi. However, her smile disappeared when seeing who it was. She was shocked to see him, but she wasn't happy either. In fact, she was angry that he even dared to show his face in her home. "Vegeta…"_

_"Chi-Chi... long time no see," Vegeta greeted with a small, sheepish smile. 'She's pissed.'_

_Chi-Chi sneered. She was never too fond of Vegeta. He had always been a dick. He had always judged her for being a good girl, and he never really appreciated her. Vegeta thought his brother was crazy for dating a girl like her. He underestimated her. He always did. He only began to accept her when she got pregnant, and even then, he was still mean to her. He only acknowledged her existence for the sake of his brother, and even as time passed, they were never really close._

_"I thought we were dead for you. Why are you here?"_

_"Yeah. I did say that, didn't I? Well, turns out pretending you're all dead made my life not worth living. I am sorry, Chi-Chi. I had an issue with Goku, not you. None of you deserved that," Vegeta replied honestly, sighing deeply._

_Chi-Chi was surprised that Vegeta got over his pride and apologized. She could barely believe it. She probably wouldn't have if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes. Still, the fact he apologized to her didn't fix anything. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."_

_"No. You are one of many people I apologize to. I need to more than apologize to Goku. I need to earn back his trust." Vegeta replied._

_He was surprised at Chi-Chi's anger. She was normally so kind. But, then again, she did have a reason to be mad at him. The way he treated her was enough reason, and the fact he had chosen to ignore Goku and all of the crew just added a reason more into the list. He couldn't blame her._

_"That won't be easy," she told him. She knew how mad her husband was with his brother. Goku was very forgiving, but she wasn't sure if he would ever completely forgive Vegeta. Honestly, she couldn't blame him._

_"I know it won't be, but I have to try. Can I come in?" Vegeta asked._

_Chi-Chi wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but she couldn't stop Vegeta either. It wasn't her call. "Fine, but if Goku wants you to leave, you're out. Got it?"_

_"Fine. Besides, in the state I'm in, I'd be in no position to protest," Vegeta grumbled, aware the drink and lack of exercise was not doing him favors._

_With that, he walked into the house and slowly went towards the living room. Goku was in there, playing with his one-and-a-half-year-old son. Vegeta watched as his little brother played with his nephew. They looked so happy. The proud man suddenly felt a pang of jealousy and regret—if he hadn't been so proud, then he would've been able to be part of that happiness. But, his pride had driven him away of the one thing he had failed to realize that mattered._

_Goku hadn't noticed his older brother, so Vegeta stood there, watching silently for a while. "Hey guys, what you doing?" the eldest brother asked awkwardly._

_'Not seen them in a year and that's the first thing I say... Smooth, Vegeta, smooth.' Vegeta cringed to himself; it was so corny it sickened him._

_Goku's smile vanished from his face the moment he heard that voice. 'Please tell me it's not him…' He turned around and saw the man he didn't want to see._

_His eyes narrowed sightly and he sneered. "…Vegeta."_

_"Goku," Vegeta said, trying to remember why he thought this was a good idea. "Please hear me out. After, feel free if you don't like what I have to say to kick my ass six ways to Sunday."_

_"Why should I?" the younger man asked, holding his son close. "I mean, ain't I dead to you?" He looked back to his son, and his eyes softened. "Ain't Gohan dead for you?"_

_"Because ever since we were children, I've been cold, quick tempered, and unable to swallow my own pride. I, in essence, am a prick. Yet, even then, you showed more compassion to me than anyone else. You'll hear what I have to say. It's in your nature," Vegeta replied earnestly, drawing himself up slightly._

_"Also, I say and do stupid things I don't mean, yet I'm too stubborn to back down—too full of pride. Well, I've spent a year alone and let me tell you, I've discovered pride means nothing if you've nobody to be proud of or with. Wishing others dead doesn't do anything. It just makes you a ghost—unseen, uncared for and stuck in limbo. I am sorry," The regret and loathing was evident in his tone._

_"Why should I forgive you?" Goku asked quietly. "I don't need you now." He really didn't. He did miss his brother, but he would never forget the anger he felt when Vegeta decided to betray them. He wasn't the same little kid he was before. He had a family of his own, and he had his friends. He wasn't dependent on his older brother anymore. He would never be dependent on Vegeta again. He had his own life now. "Why would I? I've moved on."_

_"You shouldn't forgive me. No sane person would. But, we aren't sane people—we're Sons." A small smile formed on Vegeta's face._

_"Besides, you may not need me, but for the first time, I need you. I need help, Goku," Vegeta quietly admitted, shifting his weight from side to side._

_"You need the help of a dead man?" Goku asked sarcastically. He was usually forgiving, but for some reason, he just couldn't let go of his resentment. His older brother was supposed to support him. He could understand that Vegeta would be upset he lost, but he had also expected him to be proud. Vegeta had no right to do what he did to them. He had no reason to ignore their existence as if they were nothing but air. He was unjustified. "Wow. That's new."_

_"I can see I've made a mistake. I should have realized I've done too much. I'm leaving. Goodbye, Goku. Goodbye, Gohan. iIt's a shame I won't get to see you grow up," Vegeta said sadly, slumping his shoulders and turning to leave._

_Goku noticed his brother's beaten demeanor. That wasn't like him. Not at all. 'Maybe I should give him a chance,' he thought. 'He does look terrible. Maybe he does mean what he said. Besides, he still is my brother, right?' He sighed. He didn't know if he would regret his decision, but he would go for it. "Do you really want to see Gohan grow up?"_

_"Yes, I do. I raised you essentially, and did an okay job despite being a bit, well... unstable. Would love to see how a well-rounded man does raising a child. I imagine this little fellow will outshine us all," Vegeta grinned as he looked at Gohan._

_Gohan looked at his uncle for a moment, and then shyly hid his face in his father's neck._

_"Sounds nice, but you'll have to get his trust first. Sorry," Goku told him, though his apology wasn't sincere. "Gohan is shy around strangers."_

_'Ouch. Suppose I deserved that,' Vegeta thought, saddened by the fact he'd made himself a stranger. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn't have cared, but Gohan was his nephew. He should've been there for him. He should've never been a stranger._

_"I'll do whatever it takes." Vegeta promised._

_Goku was still angry, but he smiled slightly. "Good."_

_"So, what now?" Vegeta asked, happy he was let back into Goku's life, but unsure if he was overstaying his welcome._

_Goku shrugged. "Dunno." He kept playing with his son, not even looking at Vegeta._

_"So, how is everyone? Krillin still with Lazuli?" Vegeta asked, hoping to strike up conversation._

_"Yeah, he is," Goku replied. A small smile formed in his face. "They're good._

_"Awesome. So, what's Tien been up to? I heard he was part of the King's Elite Task Force now," Vegeta grinned, relaxing a bit._

_"Yeah. He is. Funny how that turned out, huh?" Goku chuckled slightly, feeling a little more relaxed. There was still tension in the air, but for a moment, it felt like it all was before Vegeta got mad and ignored them. They were different, but they used to be so close._

_"Yeah, it really is. Did Yamcha actually go legit?" Vegeta asked curiously. He'd heard his former rival had started racing professionally._

_'Odd move considering he used to think the only rule of racing was try not to die,' he mused._

_Goku nodded. "Yeah. He wanted a challenge, so he got one."_

_"Good for him. I imagine the victory parties are insane... Have you heard from Lapis? He went off the grid for a bit," Vegeta asked, mildly concerned for his old friend._

_"He's fine," Goku assured him. "He's kept in touch with Lazuli. Besides, he always shows up for parties."_

_"That's good to hear," Vegeta said with a sigh of relief._

_"Has Chaiotzu met anyone yet?" He was certain the guy would have a girlfriend by now._

_"Seems not."_

_"Well, so long as he's happy." There was a silence, and the older man decided it was his cue to leave._

_"Listen, Goku, I should probably go. Could I come by tomorrow?" he asked hopefully._

_"Uh…" Goku looked at Chi-Chi, who had quietly entered the room, and she nodded at him. "Sure."_

_"Thank you. I'll come round after lunch." Vegeta smiled as he headed out of the room. He would never stop being the proud person he had always been, but he allowed himself to show how happy he was to be back into his brother's life. He hadn't realized how much he missed his family up to now. It was very healing for him. And although he would have to work to get things back to normal, he would give his best._

_"Goodbye," he called as he left the house and headed to his car._

_"Are you sure it's a good idea to accept him back?" Chi-Chi asked her husband worriedly after Vegeta left. She sat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder._

_"No," Goku replied honestly. "But I'll give him a chance, and he has better not screw it up."_

* * *

Vegeta was stood leaning against the doors of his barn, arms crossed, scowling as usual as he surveyed the small fleet of cars that arrived.

"Who the hell is driving the Audi R8?! It's a poser car!" he bellowed in outrage as people parked up.

"Me! Problem?" Yamcha shouted back as he got out of the offending car. He probably just drove it to annoy Vegeta. Yamcha loved to get on the man's nerves ever since Vegeta stole Bulma from him. It was like revenge for him.

"You've only just seen each other! For once, _please_ put your dicks away and quit comparing!" Tien growled as he climbed out of his car, irritated already.

"Yeah. It's pointless anyway. You're both the same size. Disappointing," Bulma laughed as she got out of Goku's Nissan and stepped into the light.

"The woman's here?!" Vegeta yelped, far more high pitched than usual. Catching himself, he gulped and fought back the panic.

"Goku, a word inside. Now," he hissed softly, a sign typically that someone was about to be hospitalized.

_'Well, fuck.'_ Goku knew his brother was pissed off. "Fine." He turned to his friends, and saw the look of pity in all of their faces. They probably noticed Vegeta's growing anger as well. "We'll be back soon, guys."

Both brothers entered the barn and closed the door behind them, turning on the lights so they could see. As soon as the door was closed, Vegeta turned to his brother. "Goku, why is Bulma here?" he asked quietly, pacing slowly.

"Because she wants to be here. She came to my house to help," Goku explained. He didn't want to throw Krillin under the bus, so he skipped the part which the bald man told her about the whole ordeal.

"I'm not happy about this _at all_. I will drop it on two conditions. One; if I discover who told her to come, I get to smack them around. Two; she is tech support and fundraiser. I don't want her getting hurt," Vegeta grumbled, slowly calming down.

_'Well... that went better than expected...'_ Goku nodded. "Fine. I don't know what Bulma will say about that though."

"She will accept it. She can't fight. She's useless with weaponry—unlike Launch—and is somehow a worse driver than Yamcha. Besides, you're going to convince her," Vegeta replied, the hard glint in his stare contradicting his calm tone.

"Me?!" Goku shrieked. "Why do _I_ have to convince her?"

"She is your oldest friend, your child's godmother, and she came to your house for you. That is why. Besides, she only ever listens to you," Vegeta replied gruffly, the truth of his reasoning stinging his pride.

_'She always was too friendly with Goku, perhaps... No. He isn't that kind of guy. He wouldn't betray me, much less cheat on his wife,'_ Vegeta thought, old jealousy bubbling up to the surface briefly.

Goku sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay. Fine. Fine! I will do it." He crossed his arms. He was hoping that Vegeta and Bulma would talk things through, maybe not make-up as a couple, but to at least be on good terms. However, it obviously wasn't going to happen if it was up to them. They were too stubborn. "You want a piece of advice, Vegeta? You should talk to her."

"And say _what_? 'Sorry I cheated on you. I only did it as I was bitter over my kid brother beating me in a car race and fight.' Even _I_ think that's a weak ass childish excuse, and it's actually the real reason!" Vegeta half growled and groaned.

"You can't keep on like this!" Goku yelled. "You don't have to be a couple again. Just... _try_ to at least be on good terms. You have to, Vegeta. You're both hurt by this. I know it."

"I tell you what, Goku. Kill Broly for me, and I promise I will go talk to her," Vegeta sighed in defeat.

"Wait! You don't want to kill Broly by yourself?" Goku asked in shock. He thought Vegeta would be the one to rip Broly apart.

"In an ideal world, I'd knock him out, imprison him and torture him for days until he died. However, the world is not ideal. You are involved, your family and Bulma, too. I will not see Gohan harmed, nor Chi-Chi and Bulma—seeing as she is now in the firing line. The fact they are in danger while he lives means he has to die. _Fast_. Whoever does it or how is unimportant. He just needs to die," Vegeta explained quickly as though highly embarrassed, not meeting Goku's eyes.

Goku nodded in agreement. "True." He would do everything and anything in his power to keep his wife and son away from harm. Ripping Broly apart was worth it if it meant their safety.

"Now we have a crew to inform," Vegeta said as he opened the barn door slightly and walked out.

Goku followed his brother outside. "Okay."

"Ladies and gentlemen. It is my absolute nightmare to see you all again. However, I fucked up. Big time. You all dropped what you were doing to help me and I do appreciate it," Vegeta greeted outside the barn.

"Wow. You appreciate something. That's new," Launch said, smirking as usual.

"It's not that new. I appreciate your arse all the time. Now moving on…" Vegeta retorted before Tien interrupted.

"Watch it," He rumbled, his eyes flashing cold.

_'Noted,'_ Vegeta thought wisely before nodding and continuing.

"As you may have heard, I went back to the olf lifestyle; fighting, racing and promoting on a whole new level. This attracted the attention of a super strong, trained and connected man named Broly. He ambushed me one night wanting my titles. We seriously injured each other and he fled. Now, I followed him, trapped him and crashed into him, totaling the car. However, I got it wrong. Broly didn't die that evening. Instead, his getaway driver did—his brother, Turles. So, now, I have a psychopath with no restraints, commando training, and elite arms out to kill me and everyone I know, including all of you," he explained grimly.

"Now, that's a fuck up," Piccolo said, his arms crossed over his chest as he shook his head.

"Great job, Vegeta," He added.

"Not my best work, I admit," Vegeta replied evenly.

"The only solution I now have is to kill the bastard. I can't do it alone, so I need to know if any of you are willing to help me," he shouted over the general murmuring of 'what a dick', and 'I thought I was having a bad ass day. Nice.' He was swallowing his pride to even admit that he needed help, and they were complaining. That hurt. Those bastards!

"I'm in, but only for Goku's sake," Krillin said as he walked forwards slightly.

"We've all got to die someday—may as well make tomorrow Broly's last night on Earth," Chaiotzu intoned grimly also stepping forwards.

"I gotta say; of all people, you are the _last_ I want to help. However, Broly sounds like a maniac. He needs stopping. I'm in," Yamcha said also stepping forward.

"What the hell. You guys paid for my beach home. I'm in." Tien laughed, joining the others.

"You guys are probably the only bastards I'll ever think of as friends. I'm not gonna let some asshole kill you," Launch proclaimed, stepping beside Tien.

"Thanks, Launch. Also, Tien; I gave you no money," Vegeta said, utterly confused.

"The King ordered me to arrest or kill you. Let's just say there are two rather Son-like bodies in West City's main graveyard. Gave me a promotion and pay rise," Tien laughed sadistically.

"Woah!" Goku laughed, kind of nervously. "Well, what 'bout that..."

"Well, I spent two years helping you guys against my orders. I needed to secure my future. Besides, you're not hunted anymore," Tien smiled, patting Goku on the back.

_'That guy scares me at times.'_ Vegeta inwardly shuddered.

"I guess I am in as well," Lazuli said, shrugging as she walked towards her husband. "Don't have much of a choice anyways…"

"Not really. If you don't save my butt, then who will?" Krillin chuckled.

Lazuli smiled. "Exactly,"

"I am in as well. It's been a while since something entertaining happened, " Piccolo grunted.

"I love you idiots. I'll help however I can!" Bulma conceded as she joined the others.

"Now that we're all in on this, I have one question. How are we going to kill this guy? I've seen intelligence reports on Broly. He is connected to rogue militias, whatever remains of the Red Ribbon Army, that crazed cult leader Wheelo, and more. He's connected, has manpower and enough weapons to start a civil war," Tien asked, immediately taking up his military and service insight.

"Bein' the badasses we've always been, that's how!" Goku replied, a smirk taking over his handsome face.

_'It's so unfair Chi-Chi got the nice one,'_ Bulma thought regretfully.

"You're right, Goku. We _are_ badasses. But, as Tien said, we need firepower. Ladies and Gentlemen, you ask and I shall provide!" Vegeta called out.

Turning on his heel, he gripped the sides of the slightly open barn doors. Then he threw them open and turned, spreading his arms theatrically as lights came on inside revealing the fleet of cars and rooms filled with weapons.

"Holy crap! I've entered Nirvana," Tien gulped, gazing longingly at the line of muscle cars and the rocket launcher rack.

"Shocked, huh?" Goku laughed, seeing his friends' surprised and amazed faces.

"Shocked, aroused. Both fit the bill," Yamcha laughed as he immediately went over to examine the Mazda's.

"It's more impressive each time. Remember I called dibs on the armored jeep?" Krillin said to Goku as he went over to the small arms area.

"Of course you did. You're so small you need an armor to protect yourself," Piccolo said to Krillin with a smirk.

"I'm a smaller target though—unlike you, Meat Shield!" Krillin snapped back.

Lazuli shook her head. "My brother would be jumping if he saw this. He's a fool for not coming,"

"He's probably knee deep in hookers," Krillin mumbled, not entirely to himself.

"Probably." Lazuli rolled her eyes. "He's such a kid."

"Everyone, stop whining! We need a plan," Tien barked, trying to restore order.

"I have a plan. I act as bait—win a race on Thursday night. Broly will likely come observe. I will crash on purpose, appearing injured. I imagine he'll strike if he thinks I'm weak. He's bound to have back up, which is where all of you—but Goku and Tien—come in. You are to hold them off and disrupt them throughout the city. Tien, Goku; you are to ambush Broly when I corner myself. Bulma, we'll need CCTV and traffic coverage. Please, could you run as support? I will need your influence to clear downtown of police," Vegeta shouted, barking the basics of his plan.

"If I have to. Makes sense, I guess," Bulma replied in a tone that suggested the discussion had only just started.

"It does make sense, Bulma," Goku told her, trying to calm her down. "We need your mind if we're gonna kill Broly."

"True. I am vital, I suppose!" Bulma agreed, her ego flattered.

Launch smirked. "Of course you are. Girl power!" She and Bulma high-fived each other.

"Yamcha, if you go near my Impala again, I will mow you down," Vegeta warned as he saw Yamcha try the door to his armored and enhanced 1969 Chevrolet Impala.

"Look, let's just assign cars and weapons." Tien sighed, the lack of professionalism getting to him.

"Right, right!" Goku mock saluted him.

"It's good thing we're friends, Goku..." Tien grumbled as he picked up two shotguns.

"Of course it is! I mean, it's great to have such an awesome friend like me!" Goku laughed and winked. He was always the funny one.

Tien just sighed and decided his child would not be named Goku after all.

"The runt has the Jeep/tank hybrid. His wife is in it too. Rear gunner using a small grenade launcher and 12mill turret bolted onto the boot floor," Vegeta stated, opening the car up to reveal the gleaming machine gun, surrounded by ammo crates.

"Tien, I need you to be fast, yet durable... take my Impala," the older brother of Goku grunted, pain filling his chest at the thought of handing over his baby.

"But, you love that car," Tien gasped, stunned.

"Which is why you will care for it like it's your own child. So help me, because if there is so much as a scratch, I will murder you," Vegeta replied seriously.

Tien just gulped and became oddly fascinated by a colt pistol.

"Goku, use what you want car wise. Make sure its shit fast though," Vegeta said, shrugging.

"Got it!" Goku grinned and walked to his favorite Nissan.

"Yamcha, providing you keep quiet when I speak, you may have the Maserati," Vegeta offered, hating giving Yamcha anything.

"Deal," Yamcha immediately replied.

"Launch, take the Toyota Supra. It's got a few... surprises in it. I need sniper cover, so grab a Barrat 50cal and be prepared to move fast," Vegeta instructed.

"'Kay!" Launch smirked. "I can do that."

"Outstanding. Piccolo, you can have—" Vegeta began.

"Don't worry about it. I have my own gear," Piccolo interrupted.

"Of course you do. Well, everyone, grab the weapons I mentioned and whatever feels right. Put them in your cars and head to my place for the night. I'll grab my gear tomorrow," Vegeta shouted as he climbed into a yellow Camaro.

"What about me?" Bulma asked peevishly.

"Capsule Corp's Tech Center is all you need," Vegeta replied as he fired up the engine.

"I have no option, do I?" Bulma asked essentially to everyone.

"Nope." Goku patted Bulma's shoulder. "Sorry, Bulls."

"Fine. I'll go along with it," she sighed, getting into Goku's car. Everyone else followed suit and got into their cars to follow Vegeta to his home.

* * *

_"This was a pleasant surprise," Vegeta wheezed, exhausted from his last round of activity._

_"Hmm… You can say that again! I always wondered why you're called the Prince. That was a_ royal _effort," Maron purred as she nuzzled closer into Vegeta's scarred chest._

_"As comfortable as this is, the harpy will be back soon. You should leave,"Vegeta sighed reluctantly as he began to slowly rise._

_Maron responded by rolling over and landing on top of Vegeta. She lightly pressed down on his chest and leaned towards him._

_"One more for the road first," she whispered seductively, crumbling Vegeta's resolve._

_A faint bang was heard as a turquoise-haired woman walked into the home._

_"Where the hell are you, Vegeta? Been gone two days and no call... better be upstairs," she ranted to herself. 'He just took off. He's been off for weeks since falling out with Goku, but to vanish like this... I hope he's okay,' Bulma thought worriedly as she started up the stairs. Her concerns soon vanished how upon hearing someone scream. "_ Vegeta _!"_

_Running up the stairs, Bulma crashed the door to the master bedroom open._

_"What the hell?!" she screamed as Maron shrieked and scrambled off a panting Vegeta, trying to use crumpled sheets to cover herself._

_'Shit,' Vegeta thought dumbly. However, his pride would not let him show his nervousness and instead he decided to act cool._

_"Care to join us?" he asked lazily as he stretched._

_"I am so sorry!" Maron squeaked at Bulma as she grabbed all her clothing. She knew Vegeta had a girlfriend, but she didn't think they would be found. She didn't think any of this would happen at all! She wasn't a bad person. She just wanted to have some fun._

_"Skank._ Out _," Bulma hissed dangerously._

_Needing no further warning, Maron gathered her boots and fled._

_"Explain yourself or we are over!" Bulma snapped._

_This caused Vegeta's smile to fade._

_"I told you, when Goku cheated, I wished to have regular sex with an attractive woman. So, after yet more disappointment and bitching from you, I found Maron and fulfilled my wish for once," Vegeta coldly replied._

_'How dare she talk to me like that in my home?' he thought angrily._

_"How could you?! I loved you! I chose you over Goku and my friends. If you want this to be over, why didn't you just say so?!" Bulma half screamed and wept, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"Go back to the brat then. I'll say it now. It's over, get out," Vegeta barked as he turned away casually._

_'I told her never to mention_ that _thing,' he thought bitterly. He felt betrayed by her, because she chose his brother over him._

_"I'm leaving and I'll never forgive you for this, you bastard!" Bulma yelled she stormed out._

_'Good riddance. Free agent again,' Vegeta thought, ignoring the dull throb in his chest. He was too proud to admit to himself that he cared about Bulma._

_'Oh shit...most of my cars and stuff are at her place.' He groaned, realizing everything would be torched or given out to his former friends._

_'Time for a drink,' he decided darkly as he rose from the bed. It didn't matter. He could live without them perfectly. He didn't need them. He was Vegeta, and he didn't need anyone._

* * *

After a short drive through the country, Vegeta led the convoy up a large side lane which oddly was tarmacked. Following the lane up the crest of a hill, they were blinded by perimeter lights coming on. Illuminated for the visitors, was what Vegeta called his 'country cabin'. It was no cabin. Four stories high and several hundred meters long stood what could only be described as a mansion. From the 18th century, it had a huge arched porch which was supported by stone pillars. The finest timber was freshly painted white and it gleamed, contrasting the giant dark brown oak doorway. The garden itself was impressive, comprised of several fountains and a specially designed relaxation zone complete with koi carp pond.

And that was just the immediate front.

"I'm rich, man, but this is insane! How?" Yamcha asked in awe.

"Crime pays," Vegeta chuckled as he beckoned them in for the night.

"Don't ask!" Goku told them quickly. He knew his brother, and he knew not everyone would like to know what he did.

"I'm not ashamed, Goku. I gamble a lot, mostly on racing—my cars for cash and property. Obviously, I bet them on something safe, myself," Vegeta explained defensively.

"I'm not a murderer. Now, let's get a good night's sleep so we're ready to brutally kill Broly and company." The Prince of all Racers yawned as he went in.

"He's not a murderer, yet he's planning to kill someone—brutally." Lazuli rolled her eyes. "Huh."

"He has some warped logic," Krillin said with a weak smile.

"He does," Launch agreed.

"Yeah…" Goku sighed. "I'm gonna call Chi. She needs to know about this."

"I admire him for his talents and cold ruthlessness," Tien stated, vocalizing a thought by mistake.

"Good idea, Goku. Also, Tien—you've become scary," Krillin said seriously.

Tien just shrugged.

Goku went to another room to talk to Chi-Chi. He called her number, and around the second ring, she answered.

"Goku!" She sounded so worried.

"Chi," he greeted softly.

"Are you alright?!" she questioned. "What happened?"

"Well… we've elaborated a plan, and we're at Vegeta's right now. We'll be stayin' here for the night."

"Oh, I see…"

"Sorry for not telling you before," Goku told her. "It was kinda quick, and—"

"No, it's okay," she told him honestly. "I understand."

Goku sighed. Yes, he knew she understood, but he also knew she wasn't happy about it. Honestly, he wasn't too happy about the whole situation either. He loved danger, but he had a family to think of now.

"How's Gohan?" he asked.

"He's fine. He wanted to see you before sleeping though."

Goku sighed, feeling guilty. He hated to disappoint his son. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She couldn't be mad with him. She knew it wasn't really his fault that they had to deal with a maniac like Broly. He wasn't the one who went back into the underground world and killed Broly's brother, even if it was an accident. She only blamed one person! "Just make sure you come back to us."

Goku smiled softly. "I will. Promise,"

A door clicked softly behind Goku. "Brother, we need to talk," Vegeta said quietly.

Goku sighed. "Okay. I gotta go, Chi. See you later." There was a silence for a moment in the room as Goku listened to his wife on the phone. "Love you, too. Bye." He hanged up and turned to his brother.

"What is it, Vegeta?" He asked shortly.

"I know I've truly screwed up. Both with Broly, and for shunning you in the past. I want you to know I appreciate your help. If roles were reversed, I may not have been so forgiving. Thank you. Check your bank account," Vegeta awkwardly said before immediately exiting.

Goku definitely didn't expect his brother to apologize. But, as if that wasn't shocking enough, when checking his bank account, he noticed that Vegeta had transferred 5 million Zeni to him. With all that money, Chi-Chi and Gohan would be able to live without any financial problems if something actually happened to him.

Goku laughed slightly, and a smile made its way onto his face. "Thanks, Vegeta…"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! We have no idea when we'll finish this, but we'll do it! Eventually... xD


End file.
